The Very Next Day
by Teekoness
Summary: Vegeta is being followed by a girl who just won't go away. Whatever he does to her, she always comes back the very next day. A sonfic to the song 'The Cat Came Back' Warning: Old fic


Probably lots of you have heard this song as a child. It was always one of my favourites and when I looked for the lyrics I found about six different versions, but I thought this one would be best. I've never done a song fic before so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

__

Old Mister Johnson had troubles of his own. 

He had a yellow cat that wouldn't leave home.

Vegeta looked around, his glare seemed enough to kill, like a missile just waiting to be set off. About a month ago, a new worker had arrived at Capsule Corp.. Her name was Catherine Felin or to her friends Cat.

Bulma had been showing her around, when the saiyan prince had made the mistake of barging in at the wrong moment, then this Cat had taken one glimpse at him and then spent the rest of the day following him around. If that wasn't bad enough she had spent virtually every waking moment tracking him down and most the non-waking moments as well.

Unfortunately because the women's orders if he wasn't allowed to kill the female or else there would be no mating, no gravity room, and worst of all NO FOOD. It didn't help that Bulma actually seemed to be amused at his entire predicament saying that it was good for him to be driven completely out of his mind every once in a while, but as cruel as it was, that was every once in a while, this was all the time.

To realise how desperate Vegeta had become, he had actually gone to stay with Kakarot, Kakarot's mate and their spawn. The Son residence might be a tiny house in the middle of nowhere with some of the most annoyingly nice people in creations who seemed to taunt you with their every little action, and had those grins with way too many teeth and rubbed the back the heads like they were thinking how superior they were too you and… 

Well, anything was better then Cat and as the thought just brushed his mind a dark image formed in front of the sun. Vegeta looked up and watched in horror as the image turned into a hovercar coming his way with one rider in the front seat. Could it be? It wasn't actually, and as it came closer it turned out to be Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father.

Hiding his relief, Vegeta approached the vehicle. "Why are you doing here, old man?" he barked.

"Well, I working today and this nice young lady heard that I knew where Goku lived, so she asked if I could give a ride…"

Vegeta wasn't listening, instead he was staring at the figure lying in the back seat, apparently taking a nap. There was a curly blonde haired girl dressed in neon pink from head to toe that was so bright that his eyes hurt to look at it. She stirred wiping her eyes with one hand and looked straight at him, her blue eyes shining with a sort of madness.

"VEGETAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed in an incredibly high pitched voice.

"NO!" he shouted and quickly turned to the doctor. "Drive, human, DRIVE!!!"

Those of the Briefs family were no idiots and Dr. Briefs slammed his foot on the gas pedal and zipped away taking Cat with him.

__

He tried and tried to give the cat away.

He gave it to a man going far away. But....

Most people would have thought Vegeta was overreacting of course, but this was only the beginning. The rest of day was pretty calmly, though Goten had almost got blasted because he had opened a door too loudly, but anyways Vegeta finally went to bed feeling fairly safe.

Woe to him.

The very next day, he woke in the guest bedroom to the smell of pancakes, and groggily sat up to see a girl standing at the door in neon pink pyjamas with matching robe and bunny slippers.

__

The cat came back the very next day.

The cat came back, they thought it was a goner

But the cat came back, it just couldn't stay away.

No...No... no no no no.

Away.....

"Hi Vegeta, darling," Cat squealed, her curly hair bouncing every word. "I arrived last night. Mr. and Mrs. Son said I could stay for a few days. We can spend it all together. Isn't that romantic?"

The prince didn't answer and quickly grabbed her by the back of her robe and dashed outside, while Cat squealed "Aw Vegeta, how romantic!"

He spotted up in the sky Goten doing tricks on the flying on the Flying Nimbus. "Brat," he ordered, "come down here."

__

He gave it to a man going up in a balloon.

He told it for to take it to the man in the moon.

The balloon came down about ninety miles away.

Where that man is now I dare not say. But..

Goten carefully flew over, peeking over the edge of the golden cloud. He was still nervous after almost getting blasted by Vegeta the other day.

"How about you take Cat here and go up really high. She wants to show you this really neat flying trick. Just go high enough, drop her and she'll show you," Vegeta said, baring his teeth in something that was suppose to be a smile, then passed Cat to the little boy.

Goten warily took her onto the Nimbus, but brightened at the prospect of seeing a new trick. Together they flew off into the distance with Cat squealing "Vegeta is such a good family guy. So nice to the kids. Isn't he such a softie?"

The very next day, Vegeta was back at Capsule Corp. and had just exited in the gravity room to find two people waiting for him. One, a little boy in a orange training gi, the other, a girl in a neon pink sports outfit.

__

The cat came back the very next day.

The cat came back, they thought it was a goner

But the cat came back, it just couldn't stay away.

No...No... no no no no.

Away.....

"Hey Vegeta, you were right she is a great flier," chirped Goten, jumping up and down. "She taught me all these neat tricks and stuff."

The prince turned visibly white. "Brat, could you leave us alone."

"I haven't learned all her tricks yet!" Goten pouted.

"Brat," the saiyan growled.

The boy left complaining and Cat looked incredibly delighted.

"Vegeta, you sweet-heart. You wanted time just for us," she squealed.

"Actually, I wanted time just for me," he grumbled and quickly put her in the gravity room with absolutely no resistance, then shut the door.

As we know, his gravity room doubles as one other thing, a space ship.

Slamming the door shut, he quickly ran to the outside controls and punched in instructions. In mere moments the ship blasted off into outer space.

__

He put it in a rocket bound for Mars.

For weeks it drifted among the stars.

It smashed into a comet out in deep space.

Pieces of wreckage drifted every place. But... 

The very next day, it seemed that Mirai Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future had come to visit and they were having a party in his honour. Everyone was happy, including Vegeta who had found out about the spaceship's destruction, and all the saiyans were gobbling down food like there was no tomorrow when Krillin said "What's that dot?"

They all looked up to see a dot in the sky that was slowly increasing in size. A pink dot. A NEON pink dot that quickly increased in size to reveal a girl dressed in a neon pink spacesuit.

__

The cat came back the very next day.

The cat came back, they thought it was a goner

But the cat came back, it just couldn't stay away.

No...No... no no no no.

Away.....

"VEGETAAAA!!!!" Cat squealed. "I found this wonderful suit in the ship and I just HAD to try it on. It was such a wonderful colour that I HAD to. How thoughtful of you to get it for me!"

Vegeta hadn't put it on the ship, but when he found out who did, they were going to die a slow painful death. Thinking quickly he grabbed her and placed her in Mirai Trunks' time machine, inserting a random date. To say the least Mirai Trunks wasn't going to be very happy, there had only been enough power for one more time jump.

__

He put that cat in a time machine.

He sent it past Jurassic and Pleistocene.

It was surrounded by Raptors and Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Everyone knows what happened next....

The saiyan prince was giddy. She was gone FINALLY!!!! Little did they know in a special science lab they were thawing out an ice block perfectly persevered human in it, so when Vegeta woke up on the couch the very next day (Bulma was still angry about him wrecking Trunks' chances of ever going home), guess who was there?

"VEGETAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Cat squealed. "That was such a neat trip. You always spoil me!"

Vegeta choked, he gasped for air. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't human. Whatever she was, she had to be destroyed! SHE WAS EVIL!!!

He powered up and formed the biggest ki blast he had ever made in his life and sent it her way.

"Well, bye Vegeta. I am going to take a nap. See you tomorrow," she said, unknowingly side-stepping the attack as she headed for the door. The blast kept on going ripping through half of Capsule Corp and into space.

She did come back and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him and pestered him…

__

The cat came back the very next day. 

The cat came back, they thought it was a goner

But the cat came back, it just couldn't stay away.

No...No... no no no no.

Away.....

Unknown to anyone to anyone on Earth. Vegeta's ki blast had eventually hit something other than Capsule Corp. It had hit a huge asteroid sending it towards Earth at an incredible speed. 

__

An asteroid fell the other day.

An earthquake shook the very same way.

England went, Russia went, then the USA.

The whole human race was gone without a chance to pray. But...

There very next day in the afterlife, the entire Z gang was in front of King Yamma for judgement.

"Nice going," said Bulma to her husband.

"Vegeta," said King Yamma towering over him, "You're rash, selfish actions have caused the destruction of all human kind. This would normally send you straight to the Home for Infinite Losers without a second thought, but there is someone who outright refused to go heaven without you, so I spare you so that you and her can be together."

Vegeta looked at Bulma curiously. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"VEGETAAAA!!!!!!!!" squealed someone and for the first time ever, the saiyan prince fainted.

__

The cat came back the very next day.

The cat came back, they thought it was a goner

But the cat came back, it just couldn't stay away.

No...No... no no no no.

Away.....


End file.
